Unforgettable
by KAAY YEAHS
Summary: "I love you," Quinn confessed to Rachel in the public restroom of a hotel she'd already forgotten the name of, while Rachel tried to make sure she'd heard correctly what Quinn had just said.ITS ALL FLUFFY.


**OKAY this is the first and maybe only story I will write. Also this is the BETA VERSION from DARE 121 ( one of my favorite people ), Anyway idk where this came from it just came and I type it down . And got help with it so anyway yeah . **

**WARNING : I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID I MAKE SURE FABERRY WILL HAPPEN AND MERCEDES WILL HAVE SAM AS HER BOYFRIEND AND FINN JUST GET LOST IN A BOAT IN THE OCEAN SOMEWHERE ALONE! **

**UNFORGETTABLE **

"I love you," Quinn confessed to Rachel in the public restroom of a hotel she'd already forgotten the name of, while Rachel tried to make sure she'd heard correctly what Quinn had just said.

"Huh? Quinn, what-" started Rachel in bewilderment.

"I **love **you, Rachel!" Repeated the blonde, this time surer of herself than she had been her entire life. "Rachel, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the 9th grade and it took me until this moment tell you that. I want us to be more than just so called friends. I want you to be with me, but only if you feel the same way, too. No rush. "

Rachel sat down on the restroom's elegant loveseat. She had this look on her face, like a thousand thoughts were running through her mind. Thoughts like: "Well of course she loves me, she's shown all the sings of being a so called 'pressed lemon' for years." and "But this is insane, why would Quinn be in love with me, she must be joking, there is just no way."

"Quinn, what do you mean when you say that you love me?" Quinn looked at Rachel from the place where she had leaned her back against the sink while Rachel was immersed in her thoughts. Quinn slowly turned around to wash her hands absentmindedly. She didn't have a care in the world, she had finally said what she had wanted to say for years.

"Rachel, when I say that I'm in love with you I mean nothing else but that. I want to walk hand in hand with you and kiss you in public and make love to you the way you deserve. I would give anything for us to be together, but only if you want that too." She turned back to Rachel and smiled encouragingly at the brunette. "I said what I wanted to say and that's it. I won't pressure you into anything but even if you don't want this as much as I do, I'll respect it."

Quinn smiled again as she walked towards the seemingly still shocked diva. She got down on her knees in front of Rachel and brushed an unruly lock of the brunette's hair behind her right ear, cupping the singer's cheeks and once again repeating the obviously shocking revelation. "I. Love. You."

A tear trickled down the cheek of the hazel-eyed beauty.

She moved her own face closer to Rachel's and gently pressed her lips against her friend's for what seemed like years and decades in their first, beautiful kiss.

When they finally parted and stood up, they walked hand in hand to Rachel's hotel room.

_Quinn_... Rachel panicked slightly inside as they entered her clean and well-designed hotel room. The diva took a seat on her king-sized bed as Quinn started to help her undress. Slowly but surely her apprehension was took over by excitement. _Oh God, we're really going to do this. She's going to get me naked and make love to me._ Rachel was so immersed in her thoughts that she only realized she was completely and utterly naked when she lifted her head to find Quinn, bent over slightly, also naked, with the bare ass Rachel had only ever seen hidden under those sinful cheerleading skirts, wiggling in front of her face.

"Rachel, lay down." Quinn requested as she turned off all the lights in the hotel room. Once Rachel was settled in her bed with her head on her pillows, she could still see Quinn in the dim but flashing lights of the city beyond her windows. Reds and greens were glistening through the slits in between the windows' blinds.

"I want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life, Rachel," Quinn whispered lovingly as she slowly moved to cover the brunette's body with her own.

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel asked insecurely, a little distracted already by the way Quinn started to kiss her neck.

"Yes, Rach."

Rachel bit her lip as she felt Quinn descend down her body, leaving kisses all over her breasts and ribcage, closing in on her target slowly but with a determination Rachel had rarely seen in the blonde. This was really going to happen.

"_Shit_! " Rachel screamed as she fisted her hands in Quinn's hair as she was quickly getting licked closer to her orgasm by the marvelous blonde.

"Is it good, baby?" Quinn asked her after she let go of the singer's clit with a sucking pop sound. She was currently giving the girl of her dreams the only sexual experience in her life and she wanted it to be damn good.

"Mmm… _Yes_, Quinn," Rachel was on the verge of saying:_ Stop talking and fuck me_ to her but the blond-haired girl who was between her thighs, licking and sucking her now quickly reddening pussy, was doing such a hell of great job of getting her closer to orgasm that, as soon as the thought had entered her brain, it was already all out the window again.

Then Quinn started to do something with her tongue and Rachel completely lost her mind. She came hard, gripping Quinn's hair and the bedspread next to her tightly in climax.

Rachel was still shaking as Quinn realized that she was doing something to Rachel she had wanted to do since she had discovered how she felt about her.

As she finished licking, sucking and swallowing every last drop of wetness from the diva's thoroughly fucked pussy, Quinn kissed her way back up to Rachel's mouth and after a soft kiss, began to just gaze at the beautiful girl underneath her who was sporting that rapturous _I just got laid-_face with a lazy but happy smile.

"I love you, too." Rachel sighed lovingly before she almost instantly gave in to sleep's grasp, Quinn gladly laying her head down next to the girl of her dreams.

She, too, sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's middle.

"I love you more."


End file.
